Bittersweet
by Daniratoe
Summary: /¿Cómo me iba a imaginar yo que él me… ultrajaría?/ —¿Ahora vienes? ¿Cinco días después de mi estado crítico? Y ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Me escucharás esta vez, o volverás a irte? —el miro al suelo arrepentido se acerco a mi rostro y acaricio mis mejillas./


**Bueno! es la primera vez que hago un Song fic, no sean duros conmigo, jamas me imagine lo difícil que seria escribir uno de estos xD demoré un montón en hacerlo.**

**Tenía la idea desde hace bastante, pero no sabia que hacer con ella, le di tantas vueltas al asunto que termine decidiendo "Venga, ni modo, lo que me salga, pero bien hecho" hasta pedí ayuda a un amigo de mi colegio y a mi profesora de Literatura (la cual no me pudo ayudar porque había viajado el día siguiente y hasta ahora no vuelve...) pero la mayoría lo hice sola, por no decir todo el fic.  
**

**En fin, creo que lo hice bien. Espero.**

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, Naruto no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**_Bittersweet_**

_*****_

La puerta sonó detrás de mí como un signo de interrogación.

Y me quedé mirando la habitación; vacía, solitaria, silenciosa.

Simplemente, ese espacio y yo, y me di cuenta que mis lágrimas se habían derramado por enésima vez en la alfombra, cuando mi vista se torno borrosa un instante.

Su perfume flotaba en el aire con intensidad, con insistencia; recordándome que tan solo hace unos segundos estaba allí, parado frente a mí, reclamándome.

Suspiré.

Caí en la realidad nuevamente, y dolió, dolió mucho.

Parpadeé un par de veces, con los ojos inundados, temblando y sollozando al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse, reaccioné entonces y salí corriendo, bajé las escaleras e incluso tropecé, tomando el barandal y sosteniéndome para no rodar escalera abajo. Neji regresó a verme estático y preocupado, con el ademan de ir a mi auxilio al ver que iba a caer. Entonces volvió a ver esa marca en mi cuello cuando me levanté, y bajó la mirada. Volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué, Hinata? ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué hice yo para merecerme eso? — desesperada cojeé como pude hacia él, aun con el dolor en mi rodilla del golpe anterior.

_**If I tell you**_

_**Si te digo **_

_**  
Will you listen? **_

_**¿Me escucharás?**_

_**  
Will you stay? **_

_**¿Te quedarás?**_

_**  
Will you be here forever? **_

_**¿Estarás aquí por siempre?**_

_**  
Never go away?**_

_**¿Nunca te irás?**_

— ¡No lo sé, Neji! ¡No recuerdo nada! Solo recuerdo que estaba con Tenten y con Ino, Naruto apareció de la nada, trate de evitarlo a toda costa, ¡no recuerdo nada mas después de eso, créeme… créeme! —me miró con repugnancia, y lo único que pude hacer fue sollozar, y susurrar que era verdad, que todo lo que decía era verdad.

— ¡No Te creo nada! Tú toda la vida moriste por él, ¿crees que no me di cuenta? ¿Tuviste que esperar a casarte conmigo para enredarte con mi mejor amigo? ¿Y mis sentimientos qué? ¿Olvidaste que te amaba?

—¡No es así, Neji! Yo no lo hice… no lo hice…—Grite con las fuerzas que me quedaban— Yo te amo, Neji, Todo lo que sentí por Naruto alguna vez se esfumó hace mucho tiempo, por favor, créeme.

_**Never thought things would change**_

_**Nunca pensé que las cosas podrían cambiar**_

_**Hold me tight**_

_**Abrázame fuerte**_

Se acercó a mí, y pareció comprender entonces, solo por un momento. Me tomo de la cintura y yo temblé bajo sus manos, le abracé y lloré, pero el retiró sus manos de mi cuerpo y se alejó rápidamente. Le mire confundida y dolida, _no confiaba en mí._

Miraba aquellos moretones con repugnancia y dolor a la vez. Sentí angustia de nuevo.

_**Please don't say again **_

_**Por favor, no digas de nuevo**_

_**  
That you have to go**_

_**Que te tienes que ir.**_

—Me tengo que ir—susurró agobiado sin saber muy bien que hacer—estoy confundido, Hinata—dijo al ver que negaba con la cabeza sin poder hablar, sin poder reclamarle nada, sin poder pedirle que se quedara.

Mi cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos, y baje la mirada, maldije el momento en que acepte salir con ellas, maldije el momento en que Naruto apareció. Maldije la razón por la que no recordaba nada.

—Quédate—Supliqué por última vez, esperando que milagrosamente decida quedarse junto a mí.

—Tengo cuentas que saldar con Naruto, Hinata, y a ti, a ti no te quiero ver, no por ahora. —Dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de nuestro hogar.

Grité su nombre y no obtuve respuesta más que el arranque de su automóvil, Salí corriendo y lo vi irse, me miro por última vez por el retrovisor del auto, _y se marchó._

Entonces, mi corazón estalló, —yo sufría de una enfermedad cardiaca que casi me ha cobrado la vida más de una vez— sentí un intenso dolor en el pecho, como si me lo abrieran desgarrándome pedazo a pedazo. Caí en el suelo sabiendo que tenía un ataque al corazón, y me terror fue darme cuenta que podría morir allí.

Y luego, _no supe nada más de mí_

Al abrir los ojos, tardé un momento en reconocer todo, las paredes blancas, un sonido que marcaba mis latidos, varias maquinas conectadas a mi cuerpo: un hospital. Y recordé todo lo que había sucedido, entonces deseé no haber despertado.

_**A bitter thought**_

_**Un Pensamiento amargo**_

_**  
I had it all**_

_**Yo lo tenía todo**_

_**  
But I just let it go**_

_**Pero acabo de dejarlo ir.**_

—¡Hinata! ¡Oh, Hinata, que bueno que estas bien! —escuche la voz de mi hermana menor, llorosa y desesperada, y vi como se acercaba a mi corriendo junto a Sakura, mi mejor amiga quien me miró con sus ojos jades hinchados.

—¿Neji? ¿Dónde está Neji? —susurré con desesperación, mi hermana y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada que no pude comprender. — ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sabemos—habló Sakura—No hemos podido localizarle desde el viernes

—¿Estuve en cama desde el viernes?¿Qué día es hoy? —susurré sorprendida y dolida a la vez. Neji no había venido.

—hoy es martes, tuviste un ataque de nuevo, tuviste suerte de que la señora que vive frente a tu casa te haya visto caer, pero lo importante es que estás bien—comentó Hanabi, traté de sonreírle.

Pero solo podía pensar en él. Se fue, quien sabe a dónde, pero me dejó sola, y no me escuchó; recordar todo eso me rompió aun más el corazón.

_**Oh, this silence **_

_**Oh, este silencio**_

_**  
It's so violent **_

_**Es tan violento**_

_**  
Since you're gone**_

_**Desde que te fuiste.**_

No escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, ni las despedidas de Hanabi y Sakura, no volví a escuchar el ruido que hacia el viento al cruzar por la ventana, ni sentí los latidos de mi propio corazón en aquel aparato. No sentí el suave golpe que dio mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Ni siquiera escuche mi voz al sollozar.

_**All my thoughts are with you forever **_

_**Todos mis pensamientos estarán contigo, siempre.**_

_**  
Until the day we'll be back together **_

_**Hasta el día que volvamos a estar juntos.**_

_**  
I will be waiting for you**_

_**Yo estaré esperando por ti**_

Sequé las lagrimas que supuse que brotaban de mis ojos, porque tampoco las sentí y me juré que mis pensamientos te perseguirían siempre, hasta que quieras volver a verme, te estaría esperando, esperando porque me creas, esperando porque algo suceda y te des cuenta de que lo que yo decía era verdad, estaría esperando por ti.

_**If I had told you **_

_**Si te lo hubiera dicho**_

_**  
You would have listened **_

_**Tú habrías escuchado**_

_**  
You had stayed**_

_**Te hubieras quedado.**_

_**You would be here forever **_

_**Estarías aquí por siempre.**_

_**Never went away**_

_**Nunca te hubieses ido.**_

Supe que había hecho las cosas mal, por la desesperación, debí haberte contado lo que de verdad sucedió, no digo que te haya mentido, sino que no completé ideas. Si lo hubiese hecho con calma, entonces me habrías escuchado, me habrías perdonado, te habrías quedado.

Juré que si nos volvíamos a ver, te lo explicaría mejor, pero dudé que volvieras, y un dolor oprimió mi pecho con intensidad, haciendo que el aparato se acelerara. Me sentí mareada e incómoda, y una enfermera entro en mi ayuda, susurrando que debía calmarme o podría tener una recaída, que sería mortal. Ya no me importaba.

_**It would never have been the same**_

_**Nunca habría sido lo mismo **_

_**  
All our time **_

_**Todo nuestro tiempo**_

_**  
Would have been in vain **_

_**Hubiese sido en vano**_

_**  
Cause you had to go**_

_**Porque te tuviste que ir.**_

Suspiré tratando de calmarme, de darme cuenta de la realidad, pero no lo soporté, me derrumbé de nuevo llorando en la camilla, murmurando su nombre, como si me pudiese escuchar, como si me pudiese entender, como si estuviese aquí. Pero no lo está.

_**The sweetest thought **_

_**El mas dulce pensamiento**_

_**  
I had it all**_

_**Yo lo tenía todo**_

_**  
Cause I did let you go**_

_**Porque te dejé ir.**_

Me maldije por ser tan débil, por no haber tenido la fuerza para detenerte y explicarte bien todo lo sucedido, explicarte que no fue mi culpa el haberme encontrado a altas horas de la madrugada, en una habitación, totalmente desnuda; que yo no recordaba nada después de un sorbo de licor, y darme cuenta después de que Naruto estaba ahí, en ese lugar, y apunto de marcharse ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar yo que él me… ultrajaría?

Ese era el problema, era una imbécil.

Debí darme cuenta de las intenciones de Tenten desde un principio, ¿Qué podía esperar yo que ella hiciera, si le quité a Neji? Pero ella no comprendía que, en ese tiempo, fue nuestra obligación el casarnos, después de todo, éramos la esperanza de la familia por recuperar el honor. Neji y yo no queríamos esto al principio, él porque pensaba que yo sufriría, y lo último que quería es hacerme daño, porque me amaba, y yo porque pensaba que se me había privado de toda libertad, porque pensaba que no sería una buena esposa para él, porque pensaba que él me odiaba.

Pero terminé amándolo locamente a los pocos meses de convivencia juntos, y nuestra relación cambió drásticamente, se convirtió en algo hermoso, algo que no cambiaría jamás; por nada en este mundo.

_**All our moments**_

_**Todos nuestros momentos**_

_**  
Keep me warm**_

_**Me mantienen tibia**_

_**  
When you're gone**_

_**Desde que te fuiste.**_

Sonreí al recordar repentinamente como había cambiado todo nuestro entorno al descubrir que lo amaba. Él se mostró mucho mas entusiasmado, hizo todo por enamorarme aún más, me trató como una reina; su reina.

Todos esos recuerdos me mantenían a flote ahora.

Sentí la puerta abrirse, pero no presté atención sobre quién se trataba, me quedé mirando la ventana, con mis mejillas empapadas en lagrimas, sonriendo con melancolía, mientras otras nuevas lágrimas afloraban en mis pupilas y un pequeño dolor en el pecho me advertía que debía relajarme.

_**All my thoughts are with you forever **_

_**Todos**__** mis pensamientos estarán contigo siempre**_

_**  
Until the day we'll be back together**_

_**Hasta el día que volvamos a estar juntos**_

— ¡Hinata! ¡Oh, mi amor, estás bien! —mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos, dudé un segundo, pensando que mi imaginación me jugaba una mala pasada, pero volteé a verle.

Ahí, parado y empapado por el diluvio de afuera, con el cabello suelto y alborotado y leves heridas de golpes en el cuerpo.

Allí estaba Neji. Y corrió hacia mí llorando como un niño

—¿¡Qué hice!? ¿Cómo pude pasar por alto tu enfermedad? ¡Perdóname, Hinata! ¡Lo lamento tanto, Cariño! No pensé que pasaría…—dijo rápidamente cayendo de rodillas mientras tomaba mi mano haciendo que acariciara su mejilla. Sentí dolor y furia, ambas se reflejaron en mi presión que pito rápidamente en el aparato.

Neji me miró rápidamente al escuchar el pitido, se levanto desesperado y vio mi rostro lleno de ira y lagrimas, me miró arrepentido.

—¿Ahora vienes? ¿Cinco días después de mi estado crítico? Y ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Me escucharás esta vez, o volverás a irte? —el miro al suelo arrepentido se acerco a mi rostro y acaricio mis mejillas. Yo no tenía fuerza para retirarme.

—No conteste las llamadas desesperadas de tu hermana y de Sakura, no quería saber de ti, estaba enojado. Fue por Sasuke que me enteré todo esto hace unas horas, me dijo que me habían buscado sin descanso, que estabas aquí, que te había dado otro ataque. —explicó rápidamente con una expresión de suplica en su rostro—Tuve una pelea con Naruto, ese bastardo admitió que te… había violado yo… casi lo mato…—dijo sin saber cómo reaccionaría yo— ¡Lo siento tanto!

Mi furia se esfumo poco a poco mientras el lloraba en mi pecho acariciando mis manos. Con la poca energía que tenía ese momento acaricie su rostro y él me miró, mi diminuta sonrisa iluminó su rostro un segundo. Y me abrazo despacio y con miedo, no sé si al rechazo, o porque temía causarme daño físico.

—Debí haberte escuchado, debí creerte, pero mis impulsos me dominaron, Hinata. Lo lamento—sollozó.

—Sabía que mis pensamientos te alcanzarían. —susurré, el me miro confundido—sabía que volverías, no sé cómo, sólo lo sabía.

_**I will be waiting for you.**_

_**Yo estaré esperando por ti**_

Sonrió agradecido y me besó mientras juraba no volver a equivocarse de esa manera. Y me olvidé de ese pensamiento agridulce. Le abracé con fuerza, y le correspondí.

* * *

**Ok *muere de los nervios* no puedo esperar a ver como les ha quedao el ojo, es decir, que tan bueno estuvo.**

**de verdad, no sean duros, es dificil hacer uno de estos, jamás pensé que sería tan complicado. (tal vez este exagerando).**

_**Reviews!?**_

_**Adieu~!**_


End file.
